


The Hunt

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Gen, i'll add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Thalia Grace saved Reyna's life, Reyna was unable to get Thalia out of her mind.<br/>Also, Percy and Annabeth find their new otp and will stop at nothing to make it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote three quarters of this like two months ago before losing interest for a while. Then the Theyna obsession came back. This was orginally supposed to be a one-shot but I figured it would be too long then.  
> Oh, and since I wrote it before BoO, it doesn't follow what happened there.

The Hunters of Artemis were visiting Camp Half-Blood tomorrow as Artemis sent them to discuss something with Chiron. So of course Reyna took that opportunity to visit as well. She had been sporting a crush on the lieutenant of Artemis for quite some time. Ever since Thalia saved Nico, Hedge and her when they were on the way to Camp Half-Blood with the Athena Parthenos.

Reyna recalled her deep blue eyes. It wasn't at all like Jason's warm, cool eyes. No. Thalia's was cold and hard like ice but it filled her stomach with butterflies every time she pictured them. She was so unlike her younger brother.

Thalia had black hair while Jason had blond. Thalia was spontaneous, rebellious and loud compared to Jason's honour and discipline. They were polar opposites the Grace siblings. It was a wonder how Reyna fell for both.

* * *

 

_Reyna was terrified that day. It wasn't common for Reyna to feel that way but Nico had travelled an extra distance as they were running out of time and fainted the moment they appeared at a park somewhere in Boston in the middle of the night. Of course, a monster had to be there and of all the monsters it was a minatour that was drastically overpowering her. She didn't have Nico and her sword was snapped it half. Hedge didn't make much of a help either. He ran around the monster screaming profanity and occasionally hitting its legs. The monster flicked him aside easily and Hedge flew straight to the wall with a sickening crack. Reyna hoped he was okay._

_The Minotaur went after her. It almost struck her but then, all of a sudden it disintegrated. Reyna thanked the gods. In front of her, stood the silhouette of a girl holding a bow and arrow._

_Said girl ran to Reyna and asked her if she was alright. Her eyes struck Reyna first. They had some concern in them. Reyna asked, "Who are you?"_

_"Thalia Grace. Lieutenant of Artemis." Thalia was Jason's older sister. Jason told her about his sister on the Argo II. They looked nothing alike. Thalia was wearing a silver jacket over a black My Chemical Romance t-shirt and silky camo pants along with black boots. The hood of the jacket was pulled over her head and some spiky black hair along with her tiara could be seen._

_Reyna's eyes widened. It was at that moment, Thalia noticed Nico di Angelo. Her eyes widened as well._

_"What's he doing here? Is he okay?" Thalia_ _inquired_ _, pointing at Nico._

_"He fainted. We shadow travelled here. The three of us and the statue. You're Jason's sister, aren't you? Where's Hedge?" Reyna rambled_ _; her breathing was fast and heavy._ _She was confused and annoyed at herself. Reyna was never like this. She was always composed and guarded not scared and worried._

_"Phoebe! Cynthia!" Thalia called. Two girls dressed like Thalia but without the tiara appeared. "Get the boy, he's Bianca's little brother, to safety and take the statue. To the tent with the satyr." The two hunters carefully took Nico and the statue with them._

_Thalia looked at Reyna. "Don't worry about your friends. Nico's sister used to be a Hunter before she passed so they treat him well. And the satyr is being taken care of. Anyway, Jason told me about your mission. He told me to look for you and help you out in case anything happened.  But seeing as you're almost there, I'm guessing you're doing fine."_

_Reyna was about to say that she was thankful and all but Thalia gripped her palm and pulled her up. Her hands were warm, Reyna thought. And surprisingly soft. She led Reyna to some tents (how the hell did they get there) and offered her some hot tea. Reyna found herself sitting on a bed with warm silky sheets._ _She slouched onto the bed frame deciding to forget her composed manner for now. She didn't think Thalia bothered._

_"You stay here. You can leave for camp in the morning. The tea helps you relax." Thalia said. "Drink it."_

_Reyna took a sip and watched as Thalia exited the tent. She also noticed Nico and Hedge were passed out in beds beside here before she fell asleep too._

_The next morning, Reyna woke to Nico calling her name. The unfamiliar surroundings startled her. Next to her, Nico was standing, looking healthy and well rested. He looked ready to take down anything, especially with that black sword of his. She suddenly remembered about the encounter with the Hunters last night._

_Nico, sensing her confusion, said, "I woke up a while ago. Thalia told me what happened. She said to meet her outside once you were awake."_

_Reyna nodded. "Where's Hedge?"_

_"He went with the other Hunters to Camp. It's only three Hunters and us now. And the statue." Nico_ _responded_ _. "Let's go."_

_Reyna followed Nico outside the tent. Thalia was sitting outside on a rock with a falcon perched on her shoulder. She was talking to two hunters. One of them was the one that carried Nico and Hedge but Reyna didn't recognize the second._

_Thalia must have heard Nico and Reyna coming out as she turned around to greet them with a small nod._ _Her falcon flew to a branch nearby._ _Thalia introduced the two other Hunters. “This is Cynthia.” She_ _addressed_ _the girl who was there last night. She had shoulder length brown hair and wore similar clothes to Thalia and the other Huntress. Beside her, stood a girl who looked like she could kill you with her bare hands in a million different ways. She had dark black hair and green eyes. Her posture was untrusting. Before Thalia could introduce her, she said, “Vivian. That’s my name.” She smiled at Reyna but scowled at Nico, who either didn’t notice or didn’t care. Reyna figured the latter was more likely._

_Thalia looked up at Reyna and presented her a silver bag. “This is one of our bags. It can hold anything of any size and shape. We put the statue in there already.”_

_Reyna was extremely thankful. The bag was surprisingly as light as a feather. They didn’t have to carry that dreadfully heavy thing anymore. “Thank you very much.” Reyna said. Thalia wore the same thing as yesterday. Although Reyna now_ _noted_ _that she had freckles around her nose, which looked adorable._

_Ig_ _noring that last thought, Reyna asked, “So the Hunters are going to camp?”_

_“Yes. Most left this morning with the satyr. As much as we hate going to that camp, my lady says we have to defend it.” Thalia replied._

_“And they didn’t mind that he was a guy?”_

_Thalia chuckled. It was sweet and low and Reyna decided that she liked it very much. “He’s a satyr. He likes helping nature. We like helping nature. So long as he doesn’t hit on us, he’ll live.”_

_“So you guys wouldn’t mind Nico coming?” Reyna asked. She was a bit worried. She had seen how the Amazons treated the boys and they actually liked boys while the hunters wanted nothing to do with boys._

_“Well. He’s Bianca’s little sister so he can be tolerated.” Thalia said, looking at Nico. “Just don’t try anything.” She told him._

_Nico scowled and glared at Thalia. Reyna figured it was because he was referred to as Bianca’s little sister. “I won’t.” He_ _hissed._

_Reyna felt bad for Nico so she scooted closer to him. Nico didn’t mind. They had become quite close throughout their journey. It helped that they were on good terms before as well. Nico even revealed what happened to him and Jason in Croatia. Reyna assured him that she was fine with his sexuality and even told him that she was bisexual. They both bonded much over the fact that they both have older sisters who left them for all girls groups despite knowing their younger siblings were going to be alone._

_“Anyway,” Thalia said, “we should leave now. Before more monsters come. We scouted the place earlier today and killed some but we should go before more arrive.”_

_And they went. Reyna and Thalia talked a little and Thalia said that she had met Hylla before and that they were surprisingly on good terms. Most of the time, Thalia stayed with the Hunters and Reyna with Nico. Thankfully, they didn’t decide to kill Nico or anything._

_Thalia gave Reyna a sword. It didn’t balance perfectly on her but that was fine as being a daughter of Bellona makes it easy to adapt to any weapon. Together they fought off many beasts and made it to camp alive. Reyna was forever thankful that the Hunters arrived or the three of them would have definitely died that night._

* * *

 

Tonight, Reyna was staying in Cabin Thirteen with Nico. She was offered a place in the Big House but felt uncomfortable there. Nico, noticing her discomfort, offered to let him stay in his cabin. Reyna gratefully accepted it. Ever since the victory of the war, Nico was no longer shunned out much. His skin returned to its olive colour and he looked so much healthier. He even found himself a boyfriend, who happened to be Leo Valdez. Reyna assumed that the main reason Nico stayed at camp was for Leo. Reyna also decided that once you got to know Leo he was okay, although she still felt uneasy around him.

Jason offered staying in Cabin One with him, but Reyna declined it. That statue of Jupi- Zues scared her. It felt like he was looking right at you and just daring you to do something that will lead to becoming a big pile of ashes. Nope. Zeus wouldn't like it.

Hazel wanted to come as well but Frank couldn’t (there has to be at least one praetor in New Rome at all times) and Hazel disliked leaving him alone and vice versa.

So it was only Reyna who came as Jason took to living in Camp Half-Blood as he felt more at home there. In addition, he had Piper and Leo. Reyna had to admit that she felt a little lonely at home now without Jason to keep her company. She didn't resent him for it though. It wouldn't have made a difference. Reyna knew that Percy and Annabeth were planning on going to New Rome to attend college. Annabeth inquired about it to Reyna while they were IM’ing the other day. They would probably live there after and start a family, Reyna guessed.

Reyna was walking in the strawberry fields that evening. She saw some children of Demeter and Dionysus tending to the plants. She smiled at them. Then she spotted Annabeth at the end of the fields. Reyna jogged up to her friend.

Annabeth was wearing the camp shirt along with some cargo pants. Her long blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail. She seemed to be working on something in her laptop.

"Hey, Annabeth." Reyna greeted. They too had become great friends after the war.

The corners of Annabeth's mouth turned up. "Hey."

"Working on something?"

"Yeah."

Annabeth closed her laptop and faced Reyna. "How are things at Camp Jupiter?"

"Fine. Busy and Octavian is still being an ass. Frank is a wonderful praetor though."

"Mm. How are you doing?"

"Fine. Tired. How are you? And Percy?"

"I'm fine. Percy's fine. We're going to college next year." Annabeth had a dreamy look at the mention of Percy. "He's gonna do marine biology and I'm gonna do architecture."

"Any plans after?"

"We both want to move there. Maybe start a family or something?"

Reyna smiled. She loved how Annabeth looked so content with that idea. She hoped for Annabeth's sake that her plans wouldn't fail.

Unable to keep her curiosity at hand, Reyna asked, "This may sound out of the blue but are the Hunters allowed to date girls."

Annabeth looked up and thought. "Yeah. Their oath simply says that they have to turn their backs to the company of men and accept eternal maidenhood. And in the Greek times, you were still considered a virgin in you had sex with another female." Annabeth explained. "Why do you as- oh. You like one don't you?" she asked with an accusing tone.

Reyna twirled a strand of hair between her fingers. "Maybe." she whispered.

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Who is it?"

Reyna shook her head no.

Annabeth gasped. "Is it Thalia?"

Reyna's blush gave away the answer. She put her hand to her mouth.

"That's why you came isn't it?"

Reyna could only nod.

"Oh. I am so setting the both of you up."

Reyna whimpered. "That really isn't necessary.”

"Anyway," Annabeth smirked, packing her laptop, "Percy and I are having a picnic at the lake and I'm supposed to meet him there now."

"Alright. Have fun. See you." Reyna smiled.

Annabeth smiled at waved at her. "See you! Percy's great at setting people up!"

"Annabeth!"

* * *

 

"Admit it Reyna. You're just here for Thalia." Nico said, sitting crossed leg on his bunk and scratching Leo's head, who was sprawled over his lap and tinkering with some scrap metal.

Leo abruptly sat up, which made Nico pout a little. "You've got the hots for Jason's sister?" Leo asked, his eyebrows raised. "I like your taste. She's as hot as Apollo himself."

Nico coughed at that. "Excuse me?"

"Of course you're _much_ better, babe." Leo said and then pecked Nico on the lips. They were really cute, Reyna thought. And so stable. She didn't think they even fought much.

Nico blushed and looked down. Leo put his arms around Nico's shoulders and looked at Reyna. "So Grace huh? Isn't she not allowed to date or something?"

"No." Reyna replied. "But it only applies for boys."

"Oh really?" Nico asked. "I thought they were supposed to be virgins forever or something."

"According to Greeks, you’re considered a virgin even if you're female who had sex with another female." Reyna explained, thinking of Annabeth's evil plans. Boy, was she going to have one hell of a weekend.

"Well you sure did your research." Leo pointed out.

"Annabeth told me." Reyna muttered.

The conch horn blew in the distance, signaling dinner.

"Anyways," Leo said, getting off the bed. "I've got to go for dinner with my siblings. I promised them."

Nico looked up at his boyfriend, frowning. "I'll meet you later tonight at Bunker Nine?" he asked.

"Hell yeah." Leo said. He kissed the son of Hades one last time and added a quick "I love you" after, which Nico happily returned. He exited the cabin after turning around to wave goodbye at Reyna.

"You spend nights with Leo?" Reyna asked.

Nico blushed. "Yeah."

"No one cares?" Reyna laughed.

"Nope. You don't mind me going tonight right?"

"I don't mind. You guys are cute."

"Thanks."

"It's true." Reyna shrugged. "Want to go for dinner?"

"In a bit. I told Hazel that I would Iris Message her first. You can go or stay."

"I'll go first. See you at the Hades table." Reyna decided, in case Nico and his sister wanted to talk privately. "Ask her if everything there is okay for me, alright?"

Nico nodded. "Alright."

Reyna walked to the Mess Hall, where most of the campers were eating and chatting. Nymphs flew past passing everyone food and glasses refilled themselves on order.

She looked around wondering where she was supposed to sit. Back in Camp Jupiter, everyone sat by their cohorts, but here everyone sat in their godly parent's table. Unfortunately, Bellona's Greek counterpart didn't have her own table.

Enyo, her mother's Greek counterpart, wasn't very popular among the Greeks. Being the goddess of war was probably alright with them but she was also the goddess of destruction. Enyo would be delighted by the sights of destruction in war and clearly that didn't sit well with the Greeks.

Reyna couldn't see Jason anywhere so she decided she'd sit at the Hades table and wait for Nico. She walked up to the table, attracting the views of the campers. Some, like Piper and Clarisse gave her friendly waves. Some ignored her or simply stared at her. Then there was Percy and Annabeth-currently sitting in the Poseidon table instead of with her siblings- who gave her smug smiles and she knew that Operation Get Reyna and Thalia Together was being planned.

Chiron started his speech a few minutes later. "As you all know, Praetor Ramirez-Arellano from Camp Jupiter is here with us today." Cheers from the demigods. Reyna nodded at those who looked her way. Once they died down, Chiron continued, "Tomorrow, the Hunters of Artemis are arriving and will be staying for three days." Jeers from the crowd. Chiron sighed. "You are expected to treat them with respect." he said sternly. "Artemis has sent them here for a reason even I am not sure of. So it must be important." Slight jeers and groans across the hall. "To withhold tradition, we'll be playing Capture the Flag tomorrow night. Us against the Hunters." The campers went berserk, cheering and declaring their definite success.

Reyna fiddled with her food, some pasta that tasted very delicious. But she didn't feel like eating much tonight. Soon Nico came to the table as well.

"Hazel says everything's fine at camp. Frank's doing a great job." he announced before eating his pasta.

Reyna nodded. "They're having captured the flag tomorrow."

"Thought so." Nico replied. He looked at little down at the announcement. "I remember the first time I came. It was with the hunters too."

"Oh. That's when Bianca joined them?" Reyna was glad Nico allowed her to talk about his past with him.

"Yeah. It was before Thalia even joined." Nico sighed. "I actually felt like I belonged in camp that day."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Nico sighed once more and went back to eating his food, signalling the end of the conversation.

Reyna placed her hand on Nico's shoulder, no longer expecting him to push away. He welcomed her comfort now. "She would have been really proud of you."

"You tell me that every time. Both you and Hazel."

"Cause it's true."

Nico looked away again. The campers were starting to disperse back to their cabins. Among the crowd, Leo was calling Nico.

Nico ate up the last of his food. "Well good night. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Reyna nodded. "You too." And she watched him walk towards his boyfriend, who greeted him with a kiss and immediately grabbed his hand. Reyna decided that she had better hit the hay as well, and immediately went to bed.


End file.
